


A Series of Unfortunate Proposals

by BrittleDame



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply in Love Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Semi wants to do is propose to his cute bf, Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Semi is Frustrated, Shirabu is Clueless, Swan Attack, Talks about adopting dogs, semi is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleDame/pseuds/BrittleDame
Summary: Eita attempts to propose to Shirabu on three different occasions, only for each and every one of them to end in disaster.Feeling defeated, Eita was ready to give it one last try before he gives up for a while, only to finally succeed in popping the big question to the love of his life.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply in Love Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	A Series of Unfortunate Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed a fic about Semi struggling to propose to his long-time boyfriend, I’ve scoured the Semishira tag but I don’t believe I’ve come across a proposal fic for this pairing before. Please feel welcome to prove me wrong and name/url drop any semishira proposal fics.
> 
> Don't need to read the first part of the series to understand this fic, but this does take place an indeterminate amount of time after it.

Semi Eita did not believe in fickle things like luck or fate. If one persevered and did the hard work, then they will get paid their dues. His favourite saying is _“you reap what you sow”_ , right next to: _“I told you so.”_ The latter phrase also happens to be Kenjirou’s favourite saying, especially when Eita has had one too many cocktails during unofficial reunions with their high school mates, or when Eita tossed caution in the wind and ate week old takeout food from the fridge, foolishly dismissing Kenjirou’s insistent warnings.

Eita worked hard for everything he had in life, he worked hard for his grades, his sport’s scholarship into Shiratorizawa, his setting and serving skills, his job, and for the affections of one obstinate Shirabu Kenjirou. Eita never once considered how hard it would be to propose to the love of your life. You just take them to a special place, give a cheesy speech, get on one knee and pop the big question: “ _Will you marry me?”_

He tried to be thorough when planning the big event. He already had a place in mind: Shūshin municipal park. The place where they learnt to finally set aside old bitter rivalries and unearthed deeply buried affection for one another. It was a beautiful place, with sprawling gardens of colourful flowers of various species and well-kept viridian grass. It was the perfect place to propose with the ideal ring that took him four months to find.

That mission alone was enough of a headache that Eita could – and did – gripe about for hours. Who knew that the true mission impossible would be trying to locate a ring that suited his boyfriend’s elegant hand? It needed one that could be worn for everyday activities and intricate, yet not too gaudy. Eita didn’t need a big flashy diamond to show Kenjirou how much he loved him, his mastery of the language of romance never failed him in that arena – but Eita digressed.

Adamant was he to admit that maybe the universe did have a will. He didn’t know what else to chalk up the straight-up bizarre occurrences that happened not once, not twice, but three separate times that Eita had tried to propose to Kenjirou.

-

The first time he attempted to propose, he was feeling pretty damn confident. He thought that he really out-did himself; he reserved the pond-viewing section of the park for the two, since it was Kenjirou’s favourite past time to passively observe the swans gracefully tread water and occasionally fly off every now and again. His apparel was something even the ever-picky Satori would approve of, freshly pressed dark grey button up and his nice good pair of dark wash jeans that Kenjirou had said made his ass look amazing. The pink rose bushes to the right of the path light lightly perfume the air, completing the romantic ambiance.

Thankfully, it wasn’t exactly suspicious when Eita not so subtly mentioned visiting the park to watch the swans. Since winter had ended, the newly graduated Doctor Shirabu had much more free time to focus on some of his more lucrative hobbies, such as bird watching and indulging his spontaneous boyfriend.

Frankly, Kenjirou had been feeling a little cooped up in the apartment since he graduated, preparing himself for being thrown into the deep end of hospital placements. It also didn't exactly help that Eita’s unusually antsy mood recently has been throwing Kenjirou himself off of his groove. He was slightly concerned about Eita fretting himself into an early grave lately. Apparently the big boss was breathing down Eita's neck recently due to being a prospective employee for the managerial position that was freed up two weeks ago.

Kenjirou was quite happy to humour the oddly anxious ash-haired male, maybe some fresh air would do the both of them some good.

The journey was short, as they have traversed the beaten path towards Shūshin municipal park many times before.

“Hey, do you remember the first time we visited this part of Shūshin?” Eita softly bumps shoulders with his quiet companion.

“Not really,” Kenjirou cutely furrowed his brows, trying to summon the old memory. “All I recall about that day was seeing the swans in the pond and you almost falling into it after tripping on nothing.”

Kenjirou chuckled as Eita flushed. He can’t believe the younger remembers that incident, but this is Shirabu he’s talking about. The guy has more blackmail on him than anyone he’s ever had the misfortune of meeting, plus he had an almost photogenic memory, which really helped with med school, he supposes.

They mindlessly walked around, hand-in-hand for a while. Casual banter filled the warm spring air between them, smiling and pointing out anything that stood out to the other. Under the rays of the bright noon sun, Shirabu’s skin looked as if it was glowing, copper-tinged hair reflecting hints of liquid gold, with his smile practically gleaming.

Lost in his rapidly spiraling thoughts revolving solely around Kenjirou, Eita didn’t notice them slowing pace at the pond, practically coming to a dead stop. Kenjirou’s hand came up to shade his eyes from the reflecting sunlight as he looked out to the picturesque pond, eyes instinctively seeking the beautiful swans.

“You know how we always agreed to not rush things right?” Eita's words shattered the relaxed atmosphere.

Suspicious, Kenjirou faced him and gave him a serious expression.

“I swear Eita if the next words from your mouth mention ‘band tour’, ‘move cites’ or ‘crazy big break’, I’m going to hit you.”

Semi waves his hands in the air vehemently. “No, no, nothing involving any of those things. Although a big break would be nice, that way I can get away from my job that solely hires incompetent asses, I swear.”

“And what does that say about you?” Shirabu’s eyebrow was raised, giving the taller male an amused look.

“It means that I put up with too much shit and don’t get paid for it. I swear I’m the unofficial IT department on my floor with the requests they come up to me with…” Eita sighs, pushing some of the longer strands of pale hair out of his face.

A haircut would soon be in order before it starts getting too annoying, but Eita was still enjoying the ordinarily apathetic Kenjirou playing with his hair, braiding it and putting cute clips in it, to keep it out of his eyes around the house. It was unbearably cute and he’s going to squeeze everything that he can out of quiet moments like that.

“Hey, did you know that swans mate for life? They even die of heart break if their mate dies before them, kinda intense for some bougie ass birds.” Eita stated conversationally, changing the topic. Hoping to set up a romantic ambiance, sprouting bird facts is probably low on the list but Eita is already struggling as it is, besides the copper-haired male liked the aggressive birds.

Kenjirou’s golden eyes flit over to where he was standing, before flitting back to the grey swan on the lake, giving a noncommittal hum.

Incidentally, the air became heavy with their combined silence, the once jovial ambiance now replaced with a solemn one. Eita decides to bite the proverbial bullet and pulls a deceptively strong hand into his grasp, serious look adorning his face.

“Look, I just want you to know that I love you so very much. So much so that it physically pains me sometimes.” Eita draws in a quivering breath. “Shirabu, I –“

“Are you fucking breaking up with me? Are you serious Eita?” Kenjirou interrupted, eyes wide with shock.

Eita had never seen the mixed look of heart break and anger on Kenjirou, and he honestly wish he never did. Most heart breaking of all, Kenjirou started physically withdrawing from him.

Shocked, Eita steps back towards the embankment, mind churning with where he went wrong. Maybe Eita should’ve had more of a heart-felt build-up speech before diving straight in and he especially shouldn’t have used Kenjirou's surname. Now his anxiety-ridden boyfriend think he’s about to dump him instead of trying to propose to him. Great, awesome.

“What? God no! I want to do the literal oppos –“ A loud honking noise cuts them off, just before something heavy collides with Eita’s head.

Falling on his ass, Eita isn't even given a second to gather himself before the same feathered object flies straight at his face.

Scrambling back, Eita gives out a shocked yelp, struggling to get up as the swan hisses and tries to nip at his frantically kicking legs. Finally getting to his feet, Eita sprints away from the monstrous beast, hoping it to follow him and not start attacking the one person on earth that actually liked the foul creatures.

Chased by a winged ball of motherly rage, Eita struggled to keep pace and not fall victim to it's sharp-toothed beak. Kenjirou lent no assistance, instead he stood a safe distance off to the side, crouching in the damp grass and laughing hysterically at the sight of his panicking boyfriend running and dodging a swan dive-bombing him, in hopes to drive him away from her nest.

It took close to half an hour of running and dodging before the enraged swan saw fit that Eita had learnt his lesson. He did learn not to ever step near a pond inhabited by swans ever again. By the time that he made his way to a bemused Kenjirou, Eita was sweating and exhausted. Engagements were the last thing on his mind, he just wanted to fall into their soft bed and sleep for an entire week at this point.

While Eita didn’t get to propose that day, he supposes it’s somewhat of a win that he avoided two disasters today: Kenjirou dumping his ass because of some simple miscommunication and getting his eyes pecked out.

At least he didn’t lose the ring while being chased around the park like a lunatic, he took that as a consolation prize. The ring in his pocket felt heavier than his sunken heart as they made the long walk back home, hand-in-hand.

-

For his second attempt, he got his band in on it. The plan was to play a song dedicated to the man who had thoroughly beguiled Eita, in the gazebo they had picnicked in during one of their many summers together. It was the perfect plan. Better yet, Eita had the sneaking suspicion that Kenjirou was still clueless about the whole proposing situation.

Noting the pleased mood his unexpectedly cheery boyfriend, Kenjirou queried into this sudden change of mood from the sullen air that had hung around him since their last expedition to Shūshin.

Kenjirou could feel his heart palpitate joyfully at the charming smile Eita shoots him.

“The band is getting together to play a couple of cover songs in the park together. The weather is perfect for it.” He pointed to the open window letting in soft breezes of wildflower-scented spring air.

Looking outside, Shirabu observes that it was a typical Spring day. Blue skies interspersed with pale grey fluffy clouds blocking off the heat from the late morning sun, preventing it from becoming unseasonably warm. Today’s weather was the kind to entice you outside regardless of whatever duties one had to complete, and luckily for the both of them that it just so happened to be a completely free weekend.

“I want you to come along and hear us play today. We’re trying out a few new styles today.” Eita grabbed at Kenjirou’s free hand and drew him into his arms.

Kenjirou snorted. “Are you trying to say that alternative rock isn’t as lucrative as you originally thought?”

“Hey!” Eita pinched at soft cheeks as Kenjirou chortled at his affronted expression. “Music isn’t about money, it’s about communicating ideas and emotions that are too complex or get lost in translation. Music transcends all barriers.”

Smiling, the short male batted off pinching fingers. Gazing up into serious deep brown eyes, Kenjirou concedes.

“Fine, I'll come. You’re so cheesy sometimes, I swear.”

Unable to resist the temptation, Eita pressed a chaste kiss onto vanilla chapstick-softened lips.

“You and music bring out the best in me.”

The jitters in the musician’s hands was negligible as they got ready to go out to enjoy today to its fullest. Again, the trip was a blur in his mind’s eye as Eita reviews his mental proposal checklist.

Ring? Check.

Band all set-up and prepared? Check. He received the confirmation text an hour ago.

Speech of undying love memorised? Check.

Sorting through each mental task helped soothed his nerves a little. Ever the observant one, Kenjirou squeezed his hand lightly, letting go as the reach the gazebo his band mates had set-up in.

“It’ll be fine. Knowing you, you’ve practiced the songs until your face turned black and blue. You’re incredible and your singing is nothing less than that.” The confident tone Kenjirou sported, along with the proud look in his face washed away the rest of his nerves remained.

Exchanging greetings with the mismatched group, Eita observed as Kenjirou assimilated quite easily into their amicable bantering, just like how it was like on the team. Maybe that was why Eita was so fond of his band and why he owed them a big one for _“putting us all to shame with your romantic ass bullshit,”_ as they so kindly put it.

Starting a sound check, a small crowd composed of curious park-goers and nearby families picnicking gathered around the gazebo that the couple themselves had loved to spend many days lounging inside of. Before they begin playing the short set list, composed of various touching songs of different genres, Eita sneaks off to receive his good luck kiss from a certain unimpressed doctor.

Faking his annoyance, Kenjirou quickly gives in and delivers the kiss with quite passion. Drawing back, Kenjirou’s face becomes etched with concern, eyes flicking towards the sky.

“It’s looking a little overcast to play outside now, maybe you guys should delay this until tomorrow. Did you even check the forecast today before setting up?” Kenjirou threw the question at the ash-haired male, blatantly worried for the fate of the expensive music equipment.

Surprised lanced through the musician as he spots the once innocuous pale grey clouds now dominating the sky, the darker shades foreshadowing an inevitable forecast of showers later on. Eita silently begs with any higher deity listening to take pity on him and keep the bad weather away until he’s done.

The rain just needs to wait until the last song. That’s all he needs to portray his affection for the copper-haired male.

“It’ll hold out. I’m sure of it.” He replied. His convicted tone did little for Kenjirou.

Looking unconvinced Kenjirou just shook his head before heading off to join the crowd.

Rejoining his band mates, he gave a few encouraging words and mildly teased the pouting bassist for his petulant attitude towards the laid-back set list, before touching the cross necklace hanging around his neck. Sensing the unspoken signal, the band switched into gig-mode, assembling around their respective instrument. The drummer counting in the rest of the group as they launch themselves into the first song of the day.

Eita was nervous to sing, which was a feeling he never thought he would have to experience again this late into being a musician. Asides from a patiently waiting Kenjirou, the fact that the band was about to play covers from varying genres was probably why he was nervous, due to it being out of the band’s musical comfort zone.

As the set list wrapped up, the singer-slash-acoustic guitarist found himself getting more excited as they approached the final song, the one he'd been not-so-patiently waiting for to play to Kenjirou the moment he heard it.

The moment the tip-dyed ash-blond male heard the song ‘ _Movement’_ by an English artist named Hozier, that had randomly popped up on shuffle mode, he was consumed by the slow beat and strong vocals of the song. The slow and sensuous beat paired well with the artist's lilting timbre and immediately drew him in. While his English wasn't spectacular, the lyrics moved him on a visceral level, the beat occupying his very soul, just like the person that immediately came to mind as the artist crooned:

‘ _When you move_

_I’m put to mind of all that I wanna be_

_When you move_

_I could never define all that you are to me’_

Safe to say, this was the song that immediately came to mind when he decided to woo his boyfriend the old-school way, with a love song. All he had to do was translate it and give it a few tweaks, and voilà: the perfect love song. Much like the singer explores, Kenjirou is deep beneath his skin that falling in love with him, was comparable to the planets gravitating around the sun: inevitable.

Kenjirou watched with avid anticipation as the first few cords of the song rung out across the open space. The structure around them reverberating the low beats loud enough for Kenjirou’s fingertips to tingle. He didn’t really know what to expect when Eita insisted that he come observe their gathering in his favourite park, shocked when Eita said the band was straying away from the heavy alternative music genre they fell into.

Eita’s low voice filled the still springtime air, rolling through Kenjirou in deep waves, tempted to close his eyes and fully soak in his boyfriend’s amazing voice, but couldn’t rip his eyes away from the singer as he pours his very soul into the song. Whenever their eyes met, sparks of electricity danced down his spine, shivering at the sight of Eita’s cocoa-coloured eyes filled with a deep secret that Kenjirou was not yet privy to.

The last few notes ring out into the air, almost ephemeral in the way that they hung there prior to vanishing, fading faster than Kenjirou could realise it. Smiling, he claps alongside the small crowd as the band cheer for a clean run with no mistakes.

Eita was on cloud nine from how good it all came together, now all he had to do was follow through with his plan.

“Shirabu Kenjirou, you are the love of my life,” Eita started, ignoring the cooing and teasing remarks of his bandmates behind him. “Everyday I look forward to the moment I get to wake up by your side, to be the first one to see your face, and the only one to kiss and hold you.”

Kenjirou blushed at the declarations of adoration, very much adverse to the attention now on him from both the band that he’s come to like as friends, along with the random people surrounding him that had not yet dispersed.

Taking a deep breath, Eita steeled his nerves. _‘It’s time for the real test of courage.’_

“Kenji, you take the very breath out of my lungs when you smile. I would pluck every star out of the sky if you demanded it. I guess what I’m trying to say is –“

A loud clap of thunder startled everyone in the park, feeling the deep rumble of it in their very bones. A quick glance above showed that the previously overcast sky was now purple and dangerous-looking, promising a healthy dose of heavy rain.

Just as Shirabu leaps up on stage, the clouds unleash their silent fury upon the earth. Rain comes crashing down atop them in thick sheets, drenching anyone that was unfortunate enough to be caught in the crosshairs. Loud clashes of thunder now echoed in the park and took up place where the band’s once beautiful music had once occupied.

Eita’s disappointment was palpable in the air. The rain swept into the gazebo with the gale that had picked up out of nowhere, drenching their clothes as they try to shelter their equipment. The moment was well and truly gone, swept away with the gales that cut through their wet clothes.

Mother nature -2

Semi Eita – 0

Without even looking, he knew Kenjirou would be giving him a flat _‘I told you so’_ expression. Not wanting to hurt his already fragile heart, he doesn’t meet his boyfriend’s scolding gaze and ignores the moaning of his bandmates.

They ended up having to begrudgingly wait out the storm before fleeing home.

He was once again foiled by Mother Nature. What a complete bitch.

In his coat’s pocket, the ring feels even heavier than it did the first time he left Shūshin unsuccessful in his endeavor.

-

It was wholly Eita’s fault the third time he went to propose to Kenjirou. His tired doctor boyfriend had suggested a nice walk in the park to decompress from the long week they’ve both had, and Eita just about catapulted over the lounge and ran into the entryway to put his shoes on in over-exuberant eager.

This was it, this was the break that Eita’s been looking for. Kenjirou was slightly baffled at his eagerness to take a walk, but after a few teasing comments likening him to an excitable dog, they set off for the park for the third time across two months.

They hadn’t visited the park that frequently since when they first started dating, so it was a little refreshing to do so again. His heart felt younger as he felt his 19-year-old self possess his body and fill him with more freedom than he’d experienced for the longest time.

Kenjirou felt the same about the park too, it was written clear as day on his face. The minute creases around his eyes and lips from frowning so often finally relaxed. Eita was hit by the strong sense of déjà vu when seeing Kenjirou’s usually tense expression melt off, looking exactly like his younger self at Shiratorizawa.

The sight of atranquil Shirabu replaced the tendrils of panic that were starting to take their grasp in his mind.

Deep breath. In. Out.

_‘Okay, I’ve got this. I checked the weather. There’s not an animal in sight. Literally nothing can possibly go wrong.’_ He reasoned to himself. There was no point being nervous, it made one more liable to make mistakes and Eita wanted this moment to be absolutely perfect.

“Hey, Kenjirou?” He tentatively started, placing a hand on said male’s shoulder, drawing them to a stop.

Turning to face him, Kenjirou raised a curious eyebrow at Eita’s serious tone.

“Yes?”

Looking deeply into ochre eyes, Eita freezes. Oh shit, maybe that was the wrong thing to do.

Tongue feeling like lead in his mouth, the words he had rehearsed in the mirror for the past two months escaped him like tendrils of smoke in his mind’s grasp.

Okay, so maybe he was panicking again.

Concerned, Kenjirou’s hand clasping over the one on his shoulder, thankfully drawing Eita out of an early panic attack.

Deciding to wing it, he takes a deep breath before he launches into an impromptu speech.

“You know that I could spend hours waxing poetry about everything I adore about you, from your hair to your wonderful mind,” he cracked a shaky smile at the confused male, “but I want to keep this short and sweet, Shirabu Kenjirou –“

Eita starts subtly patting down his jacket’s pocket as he starts his speech, looking for the small satin box that will tie everything together. He could still salvage the situation, while it wasn’t exactly how he planned it, he was beyond desperate at this point.

His heart drops when his hand feels a flat empty pocket. Panicking, he quickly pats down each and every pocket of his jeans, close to crying when he realises that _he forgot the fucking ring_.

Thankfully, Kenjirou was so wrapped up in his trailing words, that he completely missed Eita’s furious movements. He tried not to physically deflate in front of his very confused, but touched, boyfriend. Albeit, Eita wanted nothing more at this very moment than to crawl into a ditch and never come out, he again tries to repair the rapidly deteriorating moment.

“I really love you.” He finishes lamely.

The cute snort Kenjirou lets loose cheers him up slightly, lips slightly quirking up.

The moment draws out, and Eita almost started to think that he got away with it. At least that was something, right?

“I love you too, but are you alright? I saw you patting your pockets before, did you lose your wallet again?” Eita forlornly shook his head. Okay, so it turns out that nothing could escape Kenjirou's attention, with the exception being the obvious.

Kenjirou piques an eyebrow at him. “Always one for dramatics, Eita, I shouldn't expect anything less. What’s up?”

Mourning the premature death of the romantic atmosphere he had tried so hard to create, only to self-sabotage himself. Eita sought out for a distraction, both to distract him from the sting of disappointment spreading through him and for the ever-curious Kenjirou. He was a horrible liar and they both knew it, so he wasn’t even going to attempt it, a distraction was his next bet.

A large beige dog gleefully barking and jumping around its owner a few yards away from caught Eita’s eye.

Pointing at the dog, he exclaimed, “I’m just sad I don’t have any treats to give to the dog, it looks really friendly.”

Kenjirou’s eyes follow the direction he was pointing in, gaze locking into the cute dog that had decided to instead run laps around the exasperated owner.

Unthinkingly, Kenjirou wraps his lean arms around the taller’s mid-section, placing his chin atop his shoulder.

“I always imagined we would get a dog together one day. Not a yap-yap one though or a breed that’s too active. I want a big dopey dog, that's just like you to cuddle up with on the couch when you’re at work.” Kenjirou reveals, a far-away look in his eyes, as if envisioning the future he speaks of.

Eita’s heart painfully squeezed at Kenjirou’s confession, not anticipating for him to fall for the obvious change of topic. The things he would do for the man in his arms; he would open up a home for dogs in a heartbeat if he asked for it.

Heart in his throat, Eita squeezed Kenjirou’s interlocked hands, signalling his agreement. If he started talking, he’d surely get all choked up.

-

Felling greatly disheartened, Eita knew that his mood has been a little grey since last week, when he had botched his third proposal. It was fucking ridiculous at this point. Maybe it was a sign? Maybe Eita wasn’t ready for this big step into the future, or maybe it was the universe’s way of saying he wasn’t good enough for Kenjirou?

Now he was panicking, trying to logically sort through the dark hole his mind has unhelpfully chucked him into, trying not to choke on the rising insecurities. Anxiety clawed out a hole in his heart and mind, making itself at home.

Feeling overwhelmed, Eita drops onto the couch and curls into himself, scrunching his eyes closed. Ignoring the belittling jives he mind conjures didn’t help the sensation of drowning in his own securities, it never really did. Usually when Eita had episodes like this, he found it best to just to ride it out. Trying to logic himself out of this mental ditch did nothing, and sometimes it even further complicated his already roiling thoughts.

Returning to the lounge room, Kenjirou was shocked to find his boyfriend in such a state. Dropping the book he was about to start reading, he rushes to Eita’s side, prying his hands off of his arms. Wearily eyeing the divots Eita had unknowingly gouged into his arms, Kenjirou loosely wrapped a comforting arm around his back, pulling the slightly trembling male into his side.

This wasn’t his first rodeo, not does Kenjirou think it will be his last. Anxiety attacks were horrific and watching someone he loves go through one is absolutely heart-wrenching. From previous times, Eita had admitted that light touches and soothing words talking about anything works to some extent when he worked himself into a state like this, so that’s exactly what Kenjirou did.

It took well over an hour of Kenjirou’s nonsensical rambles of things he learnt or did on rotation that week before Eita slumped in his arms, obviously exhausted from the prolonged breakdown.

“Do you want some water?” He said lowly, not wanting to startle the very fragile male encased in his arms.

Shaking his head, Eita reciprocates the one-sided hug, burying his face into Kenjirou’s chest. The sound of his resting, thumping heart eased Eita into a trance, feeling his own heart rate slowing to match the one he was hearing. Eita relaxes his facial muscles and softly sighs as the smell of clean laundry and _home_ filled his nose.

They spent the remainder of the night like that, entangled with the other, only the sounds of deep breathing filling the space between them. Only the occasional absent-minded comment broke the hushed mood that had enveloped them.

-

Heart thundering in his chest, Eita internally cheers at how smooth the evening had progressed. This was now his fourth - and hopefully final - attempt. If he fails this one, Eita decided to at least wait for a few months and let the perfect moment come to him, instead of chasing it like the blinded by love fool he was.

Nothing had intervened, the words he’s been itching to cite to the love of his life is freely flowing from his lips, the nerves from the first three times gone to the wind. It was perfect. Now he just had to seal the deal with the ring that was definitely in his pocket this time - he had checked three times before leaving the apartment.

As Eita lowered himself to one knee, Kenjirou’s expression quickly morphed from one of fondness at his exclamations of love to one of delighted surprise.

“I know we don’t have the fairy tale meeting and we didn’t immediately fall head over heels for one another like some couples do,” Eita starts, eyes glittering with devout adoration. “Since the day I met you, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. At first I thought it was because you looked too skinny to be playing and later on it was because you were so short with me, I honestly thought you disliked me for a while…”

Kenjirou bites his lip and looks off to the side, embarrassed of his past-self’s childish behaviour towards the male, unknowing of the mutual crush slowly budding within the both of them.

“But –“ Eita tries to draw back his attention. This wasn’t a call out, it was him professing his undying love and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t pull through this time. “Slowly, I fell so deeply, truly, downright _madly,_ in love with you. I can’t fathom a life without you by my side.” Kenjirou’s eyes glittered with unshed tears as he watches Eita reach into his pocket and reveal the satin ring box.

Kenjirou's hand came flying up to clasp over his mouth at the sight of Eita kneeling before him with a closed ring box on display.

“Will you, Shirabu Kenjirou, bless my life with your face every morning, share each and every kiss with me and share a lifetime with me?” He widely grins as he exposes the golden ring within. Much like Kenjirou himself, the ring was simplistic yet intrinsically elegant, with three 0.5 carat square-cut diamonds embedded in the front with filigree engravings on the underside with their initials hidden within the looping swirls.

Tears paint translucent trails down flushed cheeks as Kenjirou becomes overwhelmed by the intimacy of this moment. Time outside their little bubble slows down and coalesces into this one big moment.

With bated breath, Eita watched the honey-blond male give a shocked laugh before he outright launches himself at Eita. Almost tipping back at the weight pressed against his chest, Eita rocked backwards and placed a steadying hand on the ground to balance them before they go tipping over one another.

Hands placed over a rapidly beating heart, Kenjirou briefly marvels at Eita before kissing him deeply.

Just like with their first kiss, Eita felt the very stars themselves cheer in celebration, bathing them in starlight and twinkling merrily. Mini starbursts explode across his closed eyelids at the feeling of plush lips pressed against his. Breaking off the kiss, Eita chuckles as he cups a flustered Kenjirou’s warm cheeks.

“I need a proper answer, my love. A kiss is meant to seal the deal _after_ you say yes.”

Eita carefully wipes off the tears from Kenjirou’s gorgeous face and looks deeply into his glistening eyes with a fond expression. He’s only seen Kenjirou tear up twice, once at his admission into his dream university course, with the second time being this very moment. It was wholly unreal to witness his usually composed boyfriend outright cry like this.

“Well I suppose I have to say yes now that you made me cry.” Kenjirou sniffs, trying and failing to suppress the wide grin growing on his face. “Semi Eita, I am unbearably in love with you. Every time I see you smile, laugh or sing my heart becomes so full I feel like it would burst. I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So yes, I’d love to marry you.”

Now Eita was crying, fat tears spilling over his cheeks at Kenjirou’s heartfelt words. Fuck, Eita hadn’t felt this emotional since his angst phase in high school, now here he is crouched on the ground with the love of his life in his arms, sobbing like a child without his mother. Life truly is good to him sometimes.

“And you say that I’m the cheesy one, who knew that you’d be a closet romantic.” Eita teased, pulling Kenjirou into his chest and wrapping him up in a tight hug. Kenjirou snaked his arms out from between them and reciprocated the embrace, radiating joy.

Eita’s cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling now, elation bubbling and spilling over the edges of his mind.

He did it, he finally did it! After every single failed proposal, he finally succeeded - and even better, Kenjirou said yes! Not that Eita ever truly doubted that he would get turned down, but niggling anxiety thought maybe it was still too soon to propose.

“You know it took me three times before I was finally able to finish proposing to you. It was absolutely ridiculous.” Eita sighed, removing a hand to tousle his ashen hair.

Kenjirou jerked back, giving Eita a surprised look. Eita already mourned the loss of feeling his boyfriend-now-fiancé in his arms.

“You tried to propose not once, but _three_ separate times, all without me noticing?” Kenjirou gave an disbelieving snort. “You’re joking.”

Eita gave his fiancé – butterflies fill his stomach at the term – a wide eyed look, holding Kenjirou an arms distance away from him.

“Are you serious? I thought you knew I was proposing but didn’t want to make me feel bad that I failed so many times.” He said incredulously. There was no way in hell that Kenjirou didn’t at least _suspect_ that he tried proposing at least once before this night, he was way too observant. Nothing got by Shirabu Kenjirou.

“Are you saying that all those times we came to this park and I started professing my everlasting love to you, you what? Did you think that I was just making a huge fuss over how much I love you?” Embarrassing, but honestly not out of character for the same man that nearly cried after their first kiss.

Shaking his head, Kenjirou exclaims, “It honestly never crossed my mind that you were trying to propose all those times.”

Eita expelled a noiseless sigh. At least the surprise aspect of the engagement wasn’t ever under threat.

Thinking back, Kenjirou narrows his eyes at Eita. “Wait, so that time where you were acting weird and oh-so subtly distracted me with that cute dog… Was that you trying to engage me for the third time?”

Embarrassment roared through Eita, painting a burning blush on his cheeks. Kenjirou laughs at Eita’s flustered expression, poking at hot cheeks.

“I… may have forgotten the ring that time.” He mumbled under his breath, hoping the chuckling male didn’t catch him. From the roars of laughter that came from Kenjirou now, Eita gathered that he must’ve heard him.

“But I swear that Mother Nature had it out for me! A swan literally attacked me the first time and the second timed ended up in us getting saturated and the park almost flooding.”

Clutching at his stomach, wiping away the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, his fiancé never looked more beautiful. The soft fluorescent glow from the lap-post above them bathed them in golden light, feeling a million light years away from the rest of the world, Kenjirou and Eita carved themselves a short moment out of everlasting time to claim for themselves.

After a few moments of sulking from Eita whilst the copper-haired male tries to compose himself once again, Kenjirou presses a long kiss onto pouting lips.

“Please let me adore you for the rest of our lives together, darling.” Kenjirou whispered against his lips.

The kiss that followed soon after was one of many from this magical night that Eita will treasure for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made myself tear up writing Semi actually propose to Shirabu, I’m too soft for this pairing I swear. Also, according to google translate, Shūshin means devotion/attachment/infatuation, so it was the perfect place for their hidden feelings to be realised!!


End file.
